1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for reading information from or writing information upon an information bearing credit card or the like and more particularly the invention relates to such apparatus which is semiautomatic in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which read information from and write information upon credit cards and the like have a basic requirement, due to the utilization of modern, sophisticated reading and writing codes, that the relative velocity between the read/write head and the credit card be controlled and fixed at a definite speed. Of paramount importance therefore to the efficient use of such apparatus is the requirement that the read/write head remains in complete contact with the magnetizable portion of the credit card throughout the reading and/or writing operation. If this condition is not met and/or controlled, the head output signal is measurably reduced and the accuracy of reading or writing is deleteriously affected or perhaps even destroyed.